Ichigo Takamura
Ichigo Takamura '''is the versatile member of Liquid Pistol, known for being able to play just about every instrument the band could need. Basic Stats '''Full Name: TAKAMURA Ichigo Aliases and Nicknames: Ichi, Super Ichi Bro, Onii-chan Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 18, GDR, 20 sequel Birthdate: 02 February Air Blood Type: B Hometown: '''Ikuno, Japan '''Languages: Japanese, English, some Mandarin Occupation: Musician for Liquid Pistol Appearance HEIGHT: 5'11"/180cm WEIGHT: 145lb/66kg Body: He's slim and fit, with a runner's body. He is tall, and his body is more firm than soft, though the muscles don't bulge at all. Hair: A shorter style of Ryuuken's, he has it dyed the same shade of blond and keeps it moderately long, ending in layers by his ears and the base of his neck. He often gives it some volume with a spiked-out look, but otherwise just leaves it flat. Eyes: Brown, but he wears green contacts all of the time. Skin: A moderately tan asian tone. No significant beauty marks, though he wishes he had freckles. Voice: A light tenor, Ichigo usually speaks softly to dispel any depth to his voice. Clothing: Ichigo likes to keep it simple, and he doesn't like attention. Designer skinny jeans and simple flat-color v-neck t-shirts will do. He usually accessories with a few masculine bracelets, black braided rope or metal watchband-like bands. He dislikes suit jackets for the most part because they play up his shoulders, and he doesn't like to look very masculine. He'll wear anything that goes with a slimming waistcoat, though. Additional: '''Both of his ears are pierced at the lobe, and generally filled with plain diamond studs. Hr also has a tattoo, a small blue butterfly that appears to be fluttering up the outside of his left ankle. Personality Ichigo is always quiet and reserved. He thinks of himself as smaller than he is, and doesn't like to be reminded that he's actually a hot man, not just a cute boy. He's submissive in the extreme, and despite his size he likes to be on the bottom. He's very loving towards those close to him, but he's also a very judgemental person. He's passive-aggressive, so pissing off Ichigo usually means a continuing negative attitude and snarky comment from the man. For example, Ichigo makes it clear his smiles towards Eiri are half-assed, and when he and Haruna are over for dinner, he'll do something like give Eiri a dirty plate and glass of dishwater, unless he politely asks for otherwise (and he never does.) Ichigo harbors both grudges and emotional distress. If someone he loves does something to upset him, he won't soon forget it, the same as if someone he doesn't care for does something to offend him, he will continue to make their lives hell. Preferences '''Hobbies/Interests: Playing music and practicing his instruments, sunbathing, jogging, traditional board games like Chess and Go. Food and Drink: Margherita Chicken and Long Island Iced Tea. Fragrance: Shea Butter and Almonds Cigarette: n/a Music: Classical, Mozart, Handel, and anything played on a traditional Japanese instrument like the shamisen. Clothing: Whatever is modest and affordable. Underwear: pastel-colored boyshorts. Animal: bunnies, kittens, puppies. Season: Spring Place: At home, relaxing. Book: Classic literature, Aldous Huxley, the Brontes, Shakespeare's plays, Greek Tragedies, etc Movie: Romance, Chick flicks, old martial arts movies. Subject: Literature Sport: Running. Lucky Number: 1 Sexual: Men more masculine than he, in general. Other Likes: '''Mini Cooper cars. Traits '''Dislikes: Being lazy, an unkept house, singing out of key Fears: too much pressure. Disgusts: invasions of his privacy, being disrupted while in thought, general lack of manners. Quirks: Excels at both baking and cooking, and all the traits a proper housewife needs. Handedness: Right IQ: 115 Wechsler, Bright Political Views: Liberal Religion: Buddhist Background Ichigo was raised by his father alone, and when he was 3, they gained his younger brother Takuya. His father was a bit of a philandering priest, often more interested in more women than his two sons. So, as early as Ichigo could remember, he was taking care of his infant younger brother. They grew up together, with Ichigo adopting the role of their absent mothers. Ichigo was frequently the controlling force in Takuya's life, and the voice of reason. At a young age their father insisted they train either their bodies or their minds, and the two went seperate ways. Ichigo delved into music, learning the violin, the piano, and expanding onto many other instruments. Takuya took up martial arts, studying Judo, Kendo, and also Capoeira. In their teenage years Takuya began to grow sick of Ichigo's constant watch and controll, while Ichigo clung tighter to the brother that he was developing a taboo crush on. It all ended cataclysmically as Ichigo graduated junior high, where Takuya (now Ichigo-sized, and sure to grow larger) beat him down, and told him exactly how he felt. Rejected by his beloved brother, Ichigo chose to move back to his mother's home in Shibuya, where he attended the same highschool as Ryuuken Ichijoji. He made fast friends with the friendly boy, and developed a new crush just as speedily. Ryuuken reminded him slightly of Takuya in physical appearance, and the way he dyed his hair-- soon after, Ichigo began to dye his, and even styled it similarly to Ryuuken's. He never left his side, and the two were cast as the Super Ichi Bros, for the similar sound in their names. Ichigo was eager to join in on Ryuu's project, Liquid Pistol, sure his some of his skills with instruments could be of use. Though Ichigo had excelled at school, and even received an acceptance to Todai, he decided to forgo university and work for the band. Relationships Lovers *Ryuuken Ichijoji: boyfriend. He's had a crush on Ryuu since he met him, and only recently acted on it. Ryuu was living with him anyway, so it simply made the house more exciting. *Maru Takahashi: boyfriend. He's in a polyamorous relationship with Ichigo and Ryuu, and Ichigo loves it. Maru fills in emotionally where Ryuu can't, and likewise Ryuu is the seme of the household, filling in physically. Friends *Larz Baudendistel: friend. Ichigo likes him because he's nice, though he finds it very awkward trying to talk to him, and sometimes talks down to him because of it. *Nena: friend. Ichigo enjoys shopping with and the feminine tastes of Nena. Family *Takuya Takamura: younger half-brother. Ichigo had a crush on him for the longest time, but Takuya never liked Ichigo at all. *Father: a buddhist priest who didn't like to have a child by the same woman twice. *Mother: A gentle florist from Tokyo, she almost settled down in the country until she found out Ichigo's dad had no interest in her after giving birth. Pets *Mintie: Maru's dog. Additional Info and Trivia *The only instruments he can't play are the ones he's never tried. *Ichigo recieves the most fanservice during lives. *His tatoo symbolizes the unburdening he felt after leaving the temple he grew up in, and the relief at starting his new life. *Ichigo won't do masculine chores like trimming the lawn or taking out the garbage. *Ichigo's home has a hot spring in back Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Liquid Pistol Category:Roleplay Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Asian Category:Aquarius Category:Loki's Characters Category:Uke